Young, oblivious, but so in love
by GoldenStrawberry
Summary: So much changing in the now 7th grader; Sakura's life! She has now come across a new threath. What will happen now? My first story! Please review!
1. Prolouge

Strawberry: Hello readers! Strawberry here!

This is my first story! ENJOY! Ikuto! GET IN HERE!!

Ikuto: (Comes in the room) WHAT!!

Strawberry: Do the disclaimer please!

Ikuto: What's in it for me?

Strawberry: You get to spend the whole day with Amu!

Ikuto: Night included?

Strawberry: Depends

Ikuto: Ok, (smirking) you got a deal! Strawberry doesn't own ANYTHING! Expect the story!

Amu: (Comes in the room) Hey, what I miss?

Ikuto: You'll find out soon enough… (Smirking)

Amu: (Gulps) Why do I feel like I've been talked about? Oh well, enjoy the story!

Young oblivious growing love

Sakura P.O.V.:

Prologue:

After sealing the _lonely _card, life started to settle down for me. I confessed my love for Syaoran Li after only a few minutes after I succeeded with the card. What kind of card was is? No, not the type of playing cards, Clow cards; or such as Sakura cards after I gained my new power. That seems so long ago… now I'm a 7th grader, but regardless of how old I am, or even how much I change, I must still continue to carry out my duty to stay a Card captor. My duty is to keep harmony in the world, but yet and still live changes. I find new encounters, problems; new friends, and new people to love.

Season of Love

The leaves change a miraculous color

Falling in sync with the others

Twirling about in a bustling matter

Fall is expected soon.

A/N:

Gomenasi, that it's short! Please review! See you soon!

Golden Strawberry


	2. Just tell her!

Strawberry: Hola seniors and senorias, IT'S STRAWBERRY! YAY! Hope you're going to enjoy my new story!

Ikuto: Thanks for my opportunity with Amu, she enjoyed it… (Starts chuckling)

Strawberry: She was so young! I'm sorry Amu-Chan!!

Ikuto: Pervert, I didn't do that… maybe I did? …. (Recalls memories)

Strawberry: Whatever! Get on with the story! I don't own anything nya, just the story.

A new beginning, a new year for Card Captor Sakura!

Author P.O.V.:

As the sun hit numerous houses calling that sun reclaimed the sky once again, one "Plush toy" awaked from his sleepy state and groggily walked or floated to where our young heroine was sleeping peacefully. 'I wonder what she's dreaming…' he thought seeing the smile on the brown heads face then suddenly froze. 'Well it has to be better than what I had…'

He shivered at the thought of the nightmare that his mind created. He surely would tell Sakura that strange dream he had, now glancing at the owner of 'Sakura cards' as Tomoya liked to call them, he sighed. Thinking probably that it would be the daily customary like every other. Now taking a big gulp of breathe he dare scream the following: "SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Now he covers his ears and counting down for the events to occur… in 5, 4, 3, 2, "KYA! I'm late!! Kero! You could have waked me up sooner!" Kero sweat dropped, "I always have to be blamed! I feel so unloved!" Now Sakura stripped of her sleep wear and rummaged through her closet for her uniform. The outfits for 7th graders are slightly different from all the others, instead of the dark blue sailor scheme, a pink short pleaded skirt with a U-neck long sleeve dress, button down shirt combined with a brown vest, and a pink hat! Kawaii!

She quickly dressed and made her way into the bathroom. Sakura brushed her now mid- way length hair and did duties for her hygienic needs, then ran down the steps in a clumsy matter. "Ah, the monster made it just in time for late breakfast!" Touya stated, as he appeared right around the corner, already clad in his junior school uniform, one hand on his hip, a smirk plastered on his face, and slightly leaning on the wall carelessly. 'Onii- Chan!" Sakura screamed at him as she stepped closer to the smirking fellow. "You're such a meanie!" Sakura bellowed. Touya gazed at Sakura and widened his smirk. "I still think you're a monster… shorty." And with that he walked away cat slippers and all. She had grown over the summer, but he was still too tall for his own good. Sakura growled and tailed her Onii- Chan down, and while his back was turned she jumped on him and clutched his throat with both her arms latched. Touya, being surprised, fell down because of the impact.

"How's that for a monster than?" Sakura said cockily. "Pretty nice attack… for a monster of course, and can you lay off the ding dongs? Their making you fat!" Touya retorted vehemently. Sakura was sure she would him smirk! She quickly got off him, and as she stood she saw a flash of gray hair… Was that perhaps Yue? Then all of a sudden she heard a deep, but yet soft voice coming behind her. "Hello Sakura, how have you been? I bet Kero's been greedier than ever…" As she turned around to face the figure and wasn't surprised at all, it WAS Yue! "Hello Yue! How have you been?" Sakura gave him a warm smile and almost forgot Touya was in the room. Yue, now looking around Sakura and on the floor; where Touya still lay, "Why are you on the floor, might I ask?" Touya sweat dropped and hastily got up from the floor. "Monster here…" pointing directly to Sakura, "Jumped on me, she's just being immature like always…" He sighed.

"I see you still have a sister complex… as still anticipated from Touya. Don't worry Sakura, your brother's just mad at you for having a boy friend… especially considering that it's Syaoran." Yue stated. Touya was emitting an evil aura around his body… "Yue… It's so on!" he challenged. Yue sweat dropped, "You've been watching too much South Park haven't you?" Sakura looked up at the time… "I'm almost late for my home room!!" She quickly snatched her lunch and her book bag and made her way out the door.

(At School)

Sakura P.O.V.

Well, you just got a first hand look of our daily customary, isn't it interesting? Well, I better run to class! I took off my skates, put on my shoes and ran as fast as my feet could run. Then, finally I found my self, within minutes, at a wooden classroom door that read 7-4. Phew! I made it! I collected myself and walked into the classroom. "Hello, Sakura!" a person said behind me. As I soon turned around and found staring right at Tomoyo- Chan! "Hi Tomoyo, how are you?" I replied and hugged her lovingly. "Wonderful! I had a beautiful summer of course, because I got to record a shot of you and you're…" She giggled, "Boyfriend!" I let go of my embrace and faced her, revealing my blush of scarlet. "Not so loud Tomoyo! No one knows!" I yelled. "Knows what?" some one said, walking up to Tomoyo and I. "Hello Syaoran! How are you? I haven't seen you in while!" Tomoyo says while smiling warmly at him. Syaoran and I turn our heads away from each other while blushing. "… H... Hello Syaoran. How are you?" I say, while slightly looking at him, darkening my already scarlet face…if it was possible to be darker than the shade it was originally. "Good morning, Sakura…" He replied looking at me. "So... are you guys already boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tomoyo said looking at both of us with curiosity. "Tomoyo- Chan!" We both chorused. Tomoya smiled warmly at both Syaoran and I… Then we both faced each other and just looked for awhile. "Well, are going to talk to each other, or just stare?" I was about to reply but saved by the teacher when the door slid open revealing sensei. Phew! That was close! "I'm very glad to see all of you, class! If you all could settle down all get ready for home room." He stripped off his jacket, and began drinking a warm cup coffee that he was holding. Riki Sasaki; my best friend, who has a MAJOR crush on the sensei, approached me with a huge smile on her face.

Then she dragged me to the front of the room, faced the sensei; Mr. Yoshiyuki Terada. "Hey Sensei, can me and Sakura go to the bathroom?" she asked, "Sure, but it's not me and Sakura…" He said, "It's Sakura and I!" Rika added. Sensei smiled and gave her a pat on the head. "There you go, Rika! Oh, before you go… here I want to give you some thing…" He turned around scanning the floor, and then bends down to reach an orange frilly bag. "Here Rika, I know it's not your birth day until March the 1st but I just wanted to give you something… like you gave something to me." He handed it to Rika and smiled warmly at her. I just watched Rika's eyes widen while a smile spread across her face, and then she faced me, grabbed my hand, and ran out the door heading to the bathrooms.

When we were finally there, she looked at me and smiled. "How long have you had Syaoran as a boyfriend?" I blinked and felt my whole body tense up. "What are you talking about?" I said, getting tenser by the second. I don't know if it was the fact I was talking about Syaoran being my boyfriend, or the way she held an intense gaze at me. I looked at her glare at me and I felt my face pale. Rika always trusts her friends, and if she doesn't, then you KNOW something is up. "I heard you talking to Tomoyo- Chan, I know she doesn't know yet… but don't lie to me. I know you guys got together. I saw you at the park, holding hands!" Rika said, still giving me the ice cold glare, I flinched, and I silently cursed myself for not checking who was around not just once but TWICE, and then her eyes softened. "Sakura, just face it your in love with him. I know you told him once but you and him both have to face it! Your boyfriend and girlfriend now… act like it! Be strong…" She said, and then she embraced me.

"I do love him…" I confessed. "Well, thanks for telling me! We're always going to be friends! I hope I get my boyfriend soon." She said, after letting me go. I nudged her on her side, "I know who you're talking about!" Her face fumed up, and then an evil aura surrounded her body. "I'm going to get you, SAKURA!!" and that's my cue to start running!

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Bye! Please review!

I don't own SOUTH PARK!! LOL!


End file.
